


Static Shock

by Liara_90



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Love, Overhearing Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went from being teammates to lovers seemingly in an instant, as unexpected as a jolt of static electricity. That night, Pyrrha and Nora became 'together' together. It would be remembered as a night of love. A night of passion. A night of unexpected property damage.</p><p>Weiss Schnee just wishes she didn't have to hear it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Shock

Their first night together came as a surprise to both women.

Like the jolt of a static shock, the sudden change in their relationship seemed to come from nowhere, without warning. One moment they were two teammates, helping one another cope with life's sorrows and disappointments. Then one hand unthinkingly rested atop another, and two pairs of green eyes were locked. The next moment they were suddenly so much more.

A careful observer might not have been able to _predict_ their connection, but they at least could have taken bets. The set-up was all there - like watching someone shuffle socked feet over a carpeted floor on a dry winter day and then reaching out for a brass doorknob. Pyrrha invited Nora to an exquisite Mistrali restaurant, one which would have preferred to bar the latter at the door. Nora returned the favor by introducing Pyrrha to Vale's underground rave scene. Each had been intimidated by the other's domain. Both had been exhilarated by exploring the unknown together. 

Neither woman had thought themselves made out for romance - love was a luxury reserved for 'normal' people. But Nora had never encountered such compassion and dedication, was blindsided by the steely resolve beneath her teammate's polite exterior. And Pyrrha had never seen such a limitless source of energy, never met a person who damn well _dared_ the Universe to try to darken her mood.

Nobody ever thought of Pyrrha and Nora as spending time ' _together_ ' together - not even either woman would have considered their evenings out to be ' _dates_ '. They simply enjoyed each other's company, emotional support, and outlooks on life. Suspicions had never been given the chance to be formulated, let alone whispered and raised. When the news finally broke, their friends would be presented with a romantic _fait accompli_.

It was a hot summer evening in Beacon, a night uneventful and unremarkable, when the last of the barriers between them finally came tumbling down. The two aspiring Huntresses had had the JNPR dorm to themselves, a rare luxury, and had been planning to do little more than talk. It would be a long-overdue conversation, laying bare hopes and disappointments, fears and dreams, wants and needs.

The Fates made mockery of their platonic pretensions.

Their touches were accidental, then _'accidental'_ , then undeniably deliberate. Feet against legs, hands over arms, fingers through hair. Physical contact was electrifying. Pyrrha's hairs stood on end. Nora's heart pounded against her chest. One pair of lips pressed against another, and the circuit was complete, the charge racing through nerves and veins and muscles like lightening.

They had planned for little more physical contact than befit two close friends, but then: what plan survives contact with the enemy? Confining themselves to passionate kisses and wandering hands would have been an acceptable fall-back, but they couldn't even muster a fighting retreat, willfully surrendering their inner battles for self-control. Inhibitions were discarded, and clothes shortly thereafter. Concerns about noise and propriety and mess were banished to the distant realm of Tomorrow...

*

Across the hall, plagued by insomnia, Weiss Schnee stared unthinkingly at the spines of books she'd never dared to read. Blake Belladonna had something of a personal library - albeit one she would have steadfastly denied ownership of - that served mostly as a repository of questionable romances rendered in cheap prose. It was a small archive of lien-store paperbacks filled with strained analogies and tortured metaphors - the last gasps of boiler-plate authors who had exhausted their supplies of erotic euphemisms, or else plunged into the abyss of purple prose. Skimming the pages, a disinterested reader might have noted that " _pulsing_ " was one of the more commonly over-used adjectives, and that Blake's literary pornography featured no shortages of " _waves_ " and " _shocks_ ", albeit of entirely- _figurative_ bursts of energy.

But had someone put pen to paper in an attempt to transcribe the lovemaking happening just across the hall, for once the selection of those words would have been _entirely_ justified...

*

Pyrrha was flat on her back, and Nora peered over her like a predator above its quarry. It shouldn't have been possible, of course, not when Pyrrha had a solid foot of height on her and slew monsters for a living. But then, Nora had never been constrained by other people's notions of _possibility_ , and she kept the tournament champion pinned beneath her. Nora hardly looked like your typical gym rat, but a workout regimen that bordered on the edge of insanity gave her more than sufficient muscle to match her newfound lover in their bedroom wrestling.

It didn't take long for the bed to start creaking, then rocking, then pounding against the wall. Nora attacked, and Pyrrha surrendered, her fiery mane splayed out beneath her as she began crying out in wordless passion.

Neither girl realized what was happening, for understandable reasons. When one person's head is between another person's legs, then neither is thinking about the consequences of intertwined Auras and Semblances. Nora unconsciously tapped into an electrical charge stored deep within her muscles, prolonging her passion with hidden reserves of strength. Pyrrha Nikos, her self-awareness a casualty of Nora's assault, unthinkingly reached out with her mind and soul, her Semblance rattling every screw and nail in a hundred yards...

*

Weiss was happy for Pyrrha Nikos. Really, she was. Pyrrha was one of the handful of students who Weiss could say she genuinely respected, both for her grades in the classroom and her dominance in the arena. The fact that she'd stopped banging her head against the emotional rock that was Jaune Arc was only going to be good for her health. If she was exploring a new facet of her sexuality, then power to her. That she'd (evidently) decided to become romantically involved with the only woman who made Ruby seem remotely normal in comparison was certainly her own prerogative.

Weiss glanced at her desk, where the pens and paperclips which had once been neatly organized were now being _drawn_ towards the wall, _pulled_ until they were practically plastered against it. Weiss let out a small groan. She just wished they hadn't decided to take their relationship to the next level at _2 AM on a school night!_

*

Neither Pyrrha or Nora were particularly skilled lovers, but raw passion had a quality of its own. There was a _need_ in each woman that caused them to sideline any reservations, a _longing_ that rushed what might have naturally been an unhurried undertaking. Inexperience was forgotten as hormones took over, mistakes went unnoticed as nails dug into skin and teeth into lips. Auras abutted and rubbed, then blurred and melded, their souls becoming entangled in a mirror of their bodies.

Semblances work in mysterious ways. Futile attempts at unraveling their enigmas had consumed the careers of countless doctors and scientists, even the basic principles had puzzled philosophers and theologians back to time immemorial. The mechanisms by which the intangible soul manifested in the corporeal world were understood embarrassingly poorly, and what happened when two souls became entwined was understood even worse than that.

As Nora and Pyrrha made love, _opening_ to each other in every sense of the word, all that could safely be said was that - somewhere along the way - something _mixed_...

*

The worst thing was that Weiss was facing her tribulations entirely alone. Yang and Blake were heavy sleepers, blissfully ignorant of the romantic _frenzy_ across the hall. The headphones she'd borrowed from Ruby's desk (out of desperation), while indeed noise-canceling, did little to hide the fact that the _furniture in the room was rattling!_

" _Ruby_!" Weiss hissed, doing her best to wake her partner. The younger woman's suspended bunk was literally _swaying_ with each particularly ecstatic cry from across the hall. Presumably something in the frame, or perhaps the springs themselves, were being tugged. How _anyone_ could sleep through this was unfathomable to her.

Another minute of unsuccessful stage-whispering later, Weiss let out a defeated sigh. Her Team Leader was usually easy to rouse but she'd been pushing herself to the point of exhaustion with a new training schedule, and was as dead to the world as Weiss so dearly wished she was.

*

The current surging through Nora's body was channeled through her lover's, whose Aura warped and refined it in turn, converting it to a more familiar form of energy. Each wave of emotional ecstasy was accompanied by a very _literal_ wave of electro-magnetic energy, an unforeseeable byproduct of the synergy of their Auras.

To Pyrrha and Nora, they would always remember that night as their first night as lovers, when they gave themselves fully to another soul. To everyone else, the night the ladies of JNPR became _together_ together would be remembered as the Great Beacon Blackout.

Some people were silent when they orgasmed, many groaned to some degree, a dramatic few screamed to the stars above. Pyrrha and Nora - their fingers and tongues bringing the other to release at almost exactly the same moment - would unleash an electromagnetic pulse which fried every circuit in every direction for a dozen miles of the dorm hall.

For the two redheads, time stood still. For everyone else, their clocks just stopped working.

*

Weiss was already awake far later than her usually-ironclad schedule would've dictated. She'd studied until her eyes drooped, slogged through a backlog of emails, compared several soundproofing materials, and attempted meditation. Unsurprisingly, nothing worked.

There _was_ one surefire solution - simply knock on the door and demand some modicum of consideration from her fellow students. And Weiss knew damn well that Yang would shave her head before the heiress interrupted the two. 'Ice Queen' moniker notwithstanding, even _she_ wasn't heartless enough to interrupt the consummation of new love.

 _And_ , a more pragmatic part of her mind noted, if the sheer awkwardness of the confrontation didn't kill her, she had little doubt that a wrathful, Magnhild-wielding Valkyrie surely _would_.

Out of desperation, she'd resorted to a movie on her Scroll. She'd had to crank the volume so high that she was sure it alone would wake her Teammates. Then she realized she had to keep one hand on her head just to keep the headphones from joining their metallic brethren at the wall.

The film's description had promised something at least a touch better than the usual juvenile gorefests Ruby and Yang invariably went with. ' _A genre-defining, postmodern take on the nature of war, identity, and memory_ ', promised the synopsis. She normally considered cinema only slightly above finger puppetry in terms of artistic value, but there was an old saying about beggars and choosers. She hit Play.

_The camera pulled up, slowly and deliberately, revealing a desolate outpost in the middle of a godforsaken canyon. Two soldiers, clad in heavy armor and faceless beneath their helmets, ruminated on the nature of existence._

_"Hey."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You ever wonder why we're-"_

The screen went black.

Weiss suppressed a cry of anger as she stared at the disobedient device, her irate expression reflected in the now-dead screen, her hopes of distraction so brutally dashed. She experimentally tapped a few buttons, checking that a screensaver of some sort hadn't been activated. Then she held down the power button, which didn't even flash the 'low battery' light. That was _very_ unusual. She'd fully charged the device over the course of the evening, and the SDC-designed battery should have lasted the better part of two days.

Normally she wouldn't have rested until the mystery was resolved, but she just didn't have the energy for a proper investigation. With a defeated sigh, Weiss tossed her Scroll aside, not really having any recourse other than to try to sleep the old-fashioned way. She lay back, adjusting the pillow beneath her head, and squeezed her eyes closed.

It was quiet, which was a small mercy. With any luck Nora and Pyrrha would be content with their bacchanalian ravishments for the night.

" _And you were worried about_ me _being too loud,_ " came Nora's unmistakable voice. " _You probably drew every Grimm in twenty miles with that mating howl of yours._ " There was a short pause. " _Oooh, feel like going hunting? Just a quick trip to the woods?"_

 _"I think we caused enough damage for one night,"_ Pyrrha replied, though there was no missing the amusement in her voice.

Weiss sat upright, wondering when exactly their torment of her would end. Then she paused. The walls at Beacon might be thin, but very rarely could you hear what was happening in another room. Unless things were _really_ quiet. Like, ' _hey-the-air-conditioning-stopped-running_ ' quiet.

" _Jaune and Ren don't return 'til morning,_ " noted Nora, and Weiss could easily visualize the mischievous grin creeping across her face. " _Think you can handle another round? Or did I just beat the Invincible Girl?_ "

Weiss slipped out of her bed, ignoring the chill of the room's floor as she made her way to the windows. The sisters' game console was dark, even the little indicator-lights weren't flashing, despite being plugged into the wall. Tapping Yang's Scroll confirmed it was similarly deadened. Weiss stared out the windows at the campus below, her stomach sinking as she realized every light in Beacon seemed to be out. _All of them_.

A gear in Weiss' mind began spinning. It soon clicked with another. Then another. And another.

" _Well... I would be lying if I said that wasn't the most wonderful experience of my life,_ " came Pyrrha's voice, still audibly on the edge of breathlessness. " _And quite the workout, too._ "

" _Lemme dig up my old stun gun, and I'll give you a_ real _workout_."

Nora, Pyrrha, Semblances... Weiss' jaw dropped.

"Son of a-"

*

An eternity later, Pyrrha's head came to rest against her pillow, exhausted in a way no tournament match or training regimen could ever leave her. The room was black as tar, curtains drawn to shut out even slivers of moonlight, but she could still make out Nora's triumphant grin, despite the smaller woman having long since drifted off to sleep. The fiery redhead snored softly in the nook of Pyrrha's arm, her body a comfortable weight atop her lover's chest.

Pyrrha drifted off some time later, the world beyond their dorm impossibly far away.

Had she been able to think of anything other than Nora's soft breaths against her skin, she might have pondered the absence of any light trickling in from the crack beneath their door. Or even remembered that neither of them had taken the time to turn the lights off before passion had eclipsed propriety.

But those are not the thoughts of a person who has just been ambushed by newfound love, and the mystery went blissfully unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Log:
> 
> Comments & Reviews are always appreciated! I really cannot overstate this. A single line telling me you enjoyed something can light up my day, and it's like 90% of my motivation to keep writing, too. I even like criticism, if it means you've taken the time to think about my work and come up with some idea for me to be better. Also feel free to hit me up on reddit under the handle [pvoberstein](https://www.reddit.com/user/pvoberstein/).
> 
> Alright, another minific, this was a bit lighter in tone. Pyrrha x Nora, who are blessed with the ship name "Electromagnetism". Yes, this entire story was pretty much for the sake of a pun. And as a gratuitously flowery writing exercise. I've now shipped Pyrrha with every member of RWBY and JNPR except Ren. My Everest.
> 
> Psychoanalysis Time: So yeah, this was published mostly because I've been feeling kinda down, which is cramping my writing, and I'm hoping that publishing something kinda kick-starts my energy levels again. If that makes sense. My dissatisfaction with my own writing just kinda... grows... but I doubt that's going to improve unless I force myself to finish more. Don't let the perfect be the enemy of the good, and all that. So here we are.


End file.
